I Don't Like Your Girlfriend
by Onyx Embers
Summary: A different song fic using Avril Lavigne's song Girlfriend. Disclaimer: i do not own Twilight, the song, Avril Lavigne or any of the Twlight characters mentioned. Written by Onyx. rated T for language.


I Don't Like Your Girlfriend

**I've realised that there are a lot of stories floating around fan fiction using Avril Lavigne's song Girlfriend. So I thought I'd give it a try, with a twist. Set in Twilight between Bella visiting the Cullen house and the baseball game. I'm doing this solely based on the movie as I haven't read the books. **

**I do not own Twilight, the song or the characters. If I did, Alice and Jasper would get more attention. ONYX**

Bella looked at her group of friends as she sat down.

'Hey guys.'

'Bella, please help us talk Lauren out of it.'

'Out of what?'

Bella looked at the desperate faces of Jessica and Angela before looking at the determined face of Lauren.

'I'm going to do it. And you guys can't stop me.'

Both Jessica and Angela tried to make themselves as small as possible as Lauren got up onto the table with a microphone and speaker set that appeared out of nowhere. Also her casual clothing had changed into a pair of purple tartan shorts with braces, white hockey socks, black high heels and a white t-shirt. She turned to face the Cullen table, specifically, Jasper.

'_Hey! Hey! You! You!__  
I don't like your girlfriend!__  
No way! No way!__  
I think you need a new one__  
Hey! Hey! You! You!__  
I could be your girlfriend__  
Hey! Hey! You! You!__  
I know that you like me__  
No way! No way!__  
I know it's not a secret__  
Hey! Hey! You! You!__  
I want to be your girlfriend__  
_

(Edward looked at Bella with a WTF look on his face. She motioned that Lauren was crazy as said girl started dancing round the room.)

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)  


(Jasper raised an eyebrow before giving Edward the is-she-seriously-thinking-I'll-fall-for-this look)

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?  


_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  


_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
_

_Hey! Hey!'_

Lauren had stopped right in front of Jasper who got to his feet.

'No.'

Taking Alice's hand he led her out of the cafeteria. Once they were gone everyone burst into fits of laughter. The rest of the Cullen's got up and left before their laughing got too bad. A dejected Lauren returned to the table. Bella picked at her salad before looking up.

'So that's what you wanted me to talk her out of?'


End file.
